


Your Love Colours Everything

by shieldandhammer



Series: Song Drabbles [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldandhammer/pseuds/shieldandhammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles including songs that you've sent me (to my tumblr; shieldandhammer.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Colours Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Thundershield; with the song Love Colours by Pretenders. Got the song from basched on tumblr :)

It was a cold and rainy morning. Steve woke up late; he didn’t have anything to do today. He didn’t have an appointment with S.H.I.E.L.D.; as far as he knew no one would be at the Stark Tower and Thor was on Asgard at the moment. He lay in bed for some more minutes and listened to the rain. Oh, how perfect this weather fit his mood. Since Thor left, everything felt different. The world wasn’t as bright as before, it was constantly raining and Steve felt down the whole time. Soon Steve was bored so he got up and put on some clothes. He had never been much of an “in-bed-stayer-when-you-could-do-something-else”. 

He went over to his kitchen and turned on the radio. He didn’t really listen to it; he prepared breakfast and tried to distract himself. Since he and the other Avengers had finished the Chitauri Thor stayed with Steve. After some time they discovered their feelings and began an openly relationship. The others didn’t have any problem with their relationship; some of them (well, Tony and Natasha) had actually been betting when they would admit their feelings for each other. 

Steve sighed again. He missed Thor so much although he had been gone for only two days. He realised how much sense Thor gave him. When Thor slept next to him, Steve saw a point in waking up every day. When Thor ate with him, Steve didn’t feel like a freak because he ate that much; Thor ate even more sometimes. When Thor kissed him, Steve felt what true love is. 

While Steve dully ate his cornflakes he watched out of the window. The rain was running down the glass and he felt tears coming up to his eyes. He needed Thor, right now. In the same moment he thought that he heard a loud thunder and his heart beat faster. Maybe, just maybe, Thor had already returned? But Steve shook this thought out of his head really fast. No. Thor had told him that he wouldn’t return before the next week. With another sigh Steve stood up and put his bowl in the sink. He wanted to turn off the radio when a new song began to play. Steve stopped. He was really caught by the beginning of the song and just had to listen to the rest of it. 

Already the first verse caught him but then the refrain began and Steve was overwhelmed by the words.

 

_Your love colours, colours everything_

_Your love colours, colours everything_

_Your love colours, colours everything_

_Your love colours, colours everything_

_Oh oh_

_Now come in to me_

_Fill me and fill me_

_Show me your colours baby_

_Your love colours_

 

Steve sank down in front of the radio and stared at it. This song described exactly how he felt. Thor’s love coloured everything in Steve’s world. Thor made Steve’s day more colourful and bright, happier. Thor’s love showed Steve every day that he had something worth living for. Steve listened to the rest of the song and tried to pick the title and singer of it up; but he didn’t get it.

“Dammit.” He said to himself. 

He would have to call Tony. He was good at finding out stuff like that. Steve got up and searched for his mobile phone. He was still trying to get used to all the new things he had now. After a while he managed it to call Tony and waited impatiently.

 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Tony said sounding sleepily.

“Good morning, this is Steve.”

“I know. What’s up?”

“I have heard a song on the radio. And I want to know how that song is called and who sang it.” Steve explained his problem.

“Then look it up in the internet.” Tony said yawning.

“You know I’m not good at that. Isn’t it possible that you…?”

“’Course it is. Just tell me some of the words.” 

Instead of saying the words Steve sang the first few lines of the song. Tony didn’t react so he asked shyly: 

“Tony? Are you still there?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s wrong? Why don’t you say anything?”

“Well… I’m kinda amazed by your voice, to be honest.”

“Oh.”

“Anyway, the song you’re looking for is called _Love Colours_ by Pretenders.”

“Thank you, Tony.”

“No problem, man. And now let me sleep a little more.”

 

Steve put away his mobile phone. He still heard the song in his head and he sang it in a low voice. It _did_ sound good. Steve smiled and kept on singing it until he remembered every single word of it. Now Thor just had to return so Steve could show him this song and tell him how much he related to it.

 

**~~~**

 

Three days later Steve woke up with a painful scream. He wasn’t really in pain but he dreamt of it. He dreamt of the moment he had lost Bucky, his best friend. And instead of waking up after he saw Bucky falling of the train, he felt the exact same emotions he felt back then. He felt every single sting of pain in his chest again; he felt the enormous weight on his shoulders and he remembered how it feels to lose the most important person in your life. Steve sat on his bed, panting and hugging his knees. He tried to calm down but he knew that he would be such a mess for at least some more hours. Oh, how he wished Thor was with him. 

Before Thor stayed with him; he had a lot of those dreams. But then Thor moved in and everything changed. Whenever Steve woke up because of a dream like that; he was there. Thor held him; calmed him and let him cry in his shoulder. Thor knew the pain of losing beloved people and blaming yourself for something. 

Steve’s face was wet with tears when he remembered a part of the song he had heard some days ago.

 

_I slept in fear_

_And woke in pain_

_Till you came in close to me_

_I was cold_

_Like frozen rain_

_Your kiss melted me_

More lines that related so much to him and Thor. Steve let out a cry of pain and loneliness. He needed Thor. He needed someone pulling him in their strong arms and telling him everything would be fine. He needed someone kissing him on the forehead and making sure he recovered from the dream. 

Later that day, Steve still felt terrible weak because of his dream, someone knocked on the door very loudly. He scuffled over to the door and opened it. With the power of a thunder someone burst into his apartment, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him hardly on the mouth.

 

“I have returned!” Thor shouted loudly.

“Thor.” Steve only said and held him as tightly as possible.

 

Immediately tears began to stream down Steve’s face.

 

“Steve! Why are you crying? Have I done something wrong? Tell me what happened?”

“I missed you so much” Steve said quietly and never wanted to let Thor go again.

 

Thor slowly pushed him towards the living room and sat down on the couch. He touched Steve’s cheek and whipped away his tears.

 

“I am here now. I won’t go away again. I will stay with you.” 

Steve nodded and kissed Thor again. 

“I have to show you something.”

“What is it?” Thor asked excited.

 

Steve cleared his throat. He wanted to sing the song for Thor. He never sung for everybody (except for Tony three days ago, but this doesn’t really count as singing) so he was quite nervous. But then he closed his eyes and laid all his feeling into the words. 

“That was beautiful.” Thor said when Steve finished the song. 

Steve didn’t even have to explain his feelings. Thor knew exactly what Steve wanted to tell him with this song. He wanted to thank Thor for always being there for him, for always making him feel better after a bad dream, for giving Steve a point in living. He simply wanted to thank you Thor and he understood that. He understood how hard it was for Steve to sing in front of him and he appreciated it. He appreciated this more as if Steve had just said “thank you”.


End file.
